PIECE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Terlupakan, itu bukan masalah/ Melupakan diri sendiri? Itu lebih dari musibah/'Aku Kesepian'/'Kenapa menangis'/YosukexChie/FIRST Publishing in Megami Tensei FANDOM/Romance & little piece of Drama/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:Terlupakan, itu bukan masalah/ Melupakan diri sendiri? Itu lebih dari musibah/'Aku Kesepian'/'Kenapa menangis?'/YosukexChie/FIRST Publishing in Megami Tensei FANDOM/Romance & little piece of Drama/RnR?**_

_._

_._

_._

**DISCLAIMER: ATLUS**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan**

**I'm not achieve anything from this fict, truly it just for fun ^_^**

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Dia bahkan melupakan dirinya sendiri.

Chie mengaduk ngaduk jusnya yang sudah setengah kosong, matanya melompong, menatap abunya awan mendung. Kasak-kusuk pengunjung _Junes _sekelilingnya sama sekali tak mengundang perhatiannya. Bangku panjang yang didukinya serasa tak bernyawa, meski berjarak dua meter di sampingnya terlihat 4 orang mahasiswa tengah sibuk mendiskusikan tugas mereka, sama sekali tidak berhasil menggubris perhatian Chie.

Ya, bangku dan meja _itu._ Hingga dua bulan yang lalu kerap masih bak di-_booking_ oleh _mereka._ Para pahlawan dunia TV, para pahlawan _Persona._ Mereka kerap duduk berhadapan bagaikan peserta konferensi, mendiskusikan kasus hingga berkerut kening, atau bahkan hingga berkeringat dingin. Tegang, takut, kalut, karena sewaktu-waktu dikecam kematian. Namun betapa emosi menekan mereka, suasana itu justru damai dan hangat. Meski nyawa menjadi genting, namun tidak pernah ada rasa pening. Chie justru menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan di sana. Chie merasa senantiasa senang luar biasa.

Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah.

_Tidak,_ sebetulnya tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja _sedikit_ serasa lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Yukiko lebih fokus ke penginapannya, Rise? Sebagaimana dia sudah janji, Rise kembali ke dunia panggung. Kuma tak usah ditanya, sejak dunia _mayonaka no televi_ disegel rapat, belum ada lagi muncul batang hidungnya. Kanji dan Naoto mungkin terlihat bersama, meski sebenarnya Kanji yang lebih sering menguntit Naoto.

Chie menghela nafasnya, kali ini dia menaruh dagunya di meja. Pikirannya menerawang,

_Semuanya pergi..._

_Lalu... _

"_Gomen,"_

Gumaman itu lembut, namun tentu cukup mengagetkan Chie. Gadis itu sedetik tersentak kaget hingga nyaris terlonjak, namun kemudian pandangannya kembali sayu. Chie menguap malas-malasan,

"_Osoi yo, Hanamura."_

Lelaki gondrong itu terkekeh jahil,

"Maaf… maaf, kau tahu kan akhir pekan memang serba sibuk." Yosuke membela diri, "lagipula kau sendiri yang mendadak, tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu."

Chie merenggut bibir, lelaki ini belum sempat tersebut tadi, namun jelas dia juga lebih _sibuk,_ bahkan bisa jadi lebih dari Yukiko. Jika penginapan Yukiko hanya untuk _tamu,_ namun_ yap_, _Junes _ terbuka untuk semua golongan. Chie menahan cemberutnya, memang benar juga pembelaan Yosuke. Akhir minggu begini mestinya dia tidak sembarangan meminta Yosuke untuk sekedar _ngobrol._ Meski mereka satu kampus, namun toh kedudukan Yosuke sebagai anak manager tidak bakal bisa hilang. Sebagai pewaris bisnis, mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya untuk santai di akhir minggu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Yosuke merilekskan posisi duduknya, tangannya ditaruh di meja, menyangga dagu.

"Jadi..." Yosuke memiringkan kepalanya, menggoyangkan _headphone _besar yang mengalungi tengkuknya itu, dirinya masih berbalut celemek pelayan khas _Junes._

"... Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Satonaka?"_

Chie menghirup jusnya sebentar, menarik perhatian Yosuke.

Chie kemudian menggeleng, mengundang kerut di dahi Yosuke.

"Sebenarnya nggak ada,"

"Heh?"

Yosuke bengong, Chie tak perduli. Dua detik bingung, Yosuke memasang telinganya baik-baik,

"Yah, sepertinya yang kau lihat sekarang... Terkadang suasana jadi _sepi_, yah?"

Yosuke bertambah bingung,

_Bicara apa itu?_

"... Aku entah kenapa merasa kita jadi semakin menjauh masing-masing, padahal dulu kita seringkali bercengkrama bersama, kita sering tertawa bersama karena celotehan Kuma, bernyanyi bersama Nanako-chan, mengusili Kanji-kun dan Naoto-kun, bersama mendengarkan gagasan dari Narukami-kun..."

Chie menggigit bibirnya, Yosuke memicing matanya.

"... Aku entah kenapa... merasa _sepi..._ Dan... yah, mungkin memang aku yang memang belum bisa memahami kita satu sama lain. Aku, kamu dan Yukiko sudah sama-sama mahasiswa, mestinya aku juga bisa mengisi waktuku..._ "_

Suara Chie semakin bergetar, kecurigaan Yosuke kian bertambah,

"... Yukiko sibuk di penginapanannya, Rise-chan, kamu juga sibuk di Junes, aku... yah.. memang belum ada pekerjaan sampingan, tapi-"

" –kenapa nangis?"

_"Eh?"_

Chie linglung, kalimatnya dipotong di tengah begitu saja oleh Yosuke. Ketika sadar, matanya menangkap tatapan serius dari pemuda gondrong itu. Menginterogasi dalam isi pupil cokelat milik Chie. Kikuk, Gadis itu belum sempat mengelak tatkala tiba-tiba setitik bulir air mata mengalir bebas di pipi kanannya,

_**TES!**_

Seketika itu juga Chie terperanjat, tetesan itu tidak hanya satu, namun kemudian tersusul satu sama lain. _Deras,_ mengalir begitu saja. Perlahan Chie menggigit kembali bibirnya, kali ini lebih keras.

"_Gomen... Hanamura,"_ Chie menangis lirih, "Aku nggak tahu harus cerita ke siapa lagi. Yukiko pernah aku ajak bicara soal ini, namun nggak pernah tuntas..."

Chie mulai sesenggukan, "... Kesibukan dia membantunya untuk melupakan Narukami-kun..."

Kalimat itu nyaris sukses membuat Yosuke terperangah, namun Chie menggeleng kemudian,

"... Aku nggak tahu aku _suka_ atau cuma sekedar _kagum _sama dia atau nggak. Namun yang aku tahu setelah dia pergi hatiku serasa _ada_ yang hilang. Kebersamaan kita semua, ikatan kita semua menghilang begitu saja ketika _dia _pergi. Ketika kasus _Mayonakana Televi_ ditutup..."

Chie menunduk dalam, Yosuke kali ini menggigit jarinya.

"... _Gomen, Hanamura..."_

Kalimat terakhir itu berhenti, tergantikan oleh isak. Yosuke menghela nafasnya.

" Jujur, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Mendengar itu mau tak mau Chie mengangkat kepalanya, dan ketika mendongak, bukan main kagetnya ia tatkala menyadari bahwa sapu tangan Hanamura tengah menghapus pipinya yang basah karena tangis. Chie ingin berontak, namun usapan tangan Hanamura terlampau lembut. Chie jadi enggan menyuruh tangan Hanamura meninggalkan pipinya yang tengah memerah merdu, usapan ini terasa hangat, Chie –entah kenapa- merasa kegalauan dirinya sukses ditarik keluar sebanyak sekian puluh persen. Chie menelan ludahnya, pemuda jahil dan mesum itu _–entah-sejak-kapan-bisa_- bertingkah selembut ini di depan wanita.

Rasa hangat itu menjalar dari pipinya, menggetarkan pembuluh darah hingga mempercepat detak jantungnya. Menyadari sesuatu, Chie bak merasa dadanya ingin copot meski masih terisak,

_Hangat?_

Perlahan Yosuke mengeringkan sudut-sudut pipi Chie, mendiamkan tangis gadis itu sebelum menarik sapu tangannya.

" Aku juga sama, Satonaka." Yosuke mengusap hidungnya, "Kau terperangkap di antara _kebersamaan_ atau ingin _ bersamanya._ Aku tak bicara banyak yang kedua, namun untuk yang pertama, aku yakin semuanya sependapat denganmu,"

Chie ingin terisak lagi, namun tertahan.

"... Namun Yu tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan. Maka mungkin akan baik sekali kalau kita bisa mengisi_ kekosongan_ itu dengan sesuatu yang lain. Yukiko mungkin sudah menemukan jawabannya, seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

Yosuke mendesah sekali,

"Malam ini ada festival di kota, aku ingin mengajakmu."

Chie bingung, tangisannya berhenti.

"F-Festival?" Entah kenapa dia gugup, "Tapi bukannya kau-"

"Sudah tak usah dipikirkan, aku akan izin dengan ayahku." Pemuda itu menjawab asal-asalan, namun dari nada tegas itu Chie tahu Yosuke tidak main-main.

"Izin satu hari akhir pekan tidak akan mengganggu kekayaan _Junes."_

Kata-kata terakhir itu mengerutkan kening Chie, namun kemudian dia tertawa,

"_Humph! _Leluconmu itu garing banget, _Baka."_

Yosuke tertawa balik,

"Haha! Tapi buktinya kau tertawa?" Gelaknya. Yosuke tertawa terbahak, membuat Chie mau tak mau tertawa pula meski ditahan-tahan.

"_Yosh! _ Kalau begitu diputuskan!" Yosuke menepukkan genggaman tangan kanannya ke telapak kirinya yang terbuka. "Jam tujuh aku jemput, ya? Sekarang aku antar _kamu _pulang."

_Eh?_

Chie merasa sedetik ada yang aneh, kalimat barusan entah kenapa sukses menghangatkan hatinya lagi. Ketika Yosuke berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya, Chie kemudian baru sadar. Ingin diangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba ide jahil terbit di otaknya,

"Aku nggak butuh digandeng, _Hentai."_

Perempat muncul di dahi Yosuke, sebaliknya Chie tertawa garing. Membuat Yosuke salah tingkah,

"Bercanda, bercanda." Chie mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya,

"_Pis, okay?"_

Chie menyambut uluran tangan Yosuke lantas berdiri. Yosuke masih salah tingkah, ia hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya sebelum membuang nafas pasrah,

"_Hh, wakatta."_

.

.

.

Rumah Chie hanya berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari Junes. Yosuke berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Chie, membiarkan gadis berambut pendek itu melangkah lebih dulu.

Chie menyadari Yosuke terdiam di depan, dia lantas berbalik badan,

"Nggak mampir dulu?"

Yosuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, lagipula nanti malam aku kesini." Yosuke mengedipkan matanya,

"Jam tujuh, oke?"

Chie menyatukan telunjuk dan jempolnya, memperlihatkan lingkaran sebagai isyarat.

"_Matteimasu."_

Jawaban itu tak sendu lagi. Yosuke mengangguk mantap,

"_sore ja, mata ne!"_

Yosuke berbalik kemudian, berjalan meninggalkan rumah Chie. Samar-samar didengarnya Chie sempat menjawab ungkapan sampai jumpa itu. Bunyinya, setangkap Yosuke,_ 'Jaa ne, hanamura'._ Namun Yosuke berpura-pura tak perduli.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Yosuke berhenti, dia berpaling memperhatikan rumah Chie. Gadis itu sudah tak ada, mungkin sudah masuk rumah. Sekejap wajah gadis bermata coklat itu terbayang, hati Yosuke lantas bergetar. Di makinya sekali Tuhan seraya mendecah kesal. Yosuke gundah, dia –entah kenapa- ketika mengingat air mata Chie mengalir, perasaannya serasa diremuk-remuk.

Yosuke menggeram marah, kemudian mendongak. Ditatapnya tajam langit selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya secarik senyum timbul di wajahnya.

Dia punya rencana, yang baru saja dimulai.

Dengan rencana itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chie menangis lagi.

_Hanamura _tidak akan membiarkan _Satonaka_ menangis lagi.

Sekalipun tidak akan pernah _lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**(TBC**_**)**_

* * *

**VOCAB:**

**_Osoi yo, Hanamura:_** Kamu terlambat, Hanamura.

**_Hh, wakatta. _****:** Oke.

**_Matteimasu. _****:** Aku menunggumu

.

.

.

**_AN: _Halo, saya baru di fandom ini. Berhubung sedang ada inspirasi dan memang 'kebetulan' baru nonton PERSONA 4, jadinya saya kira tak ada salahnya untuk sekedar berkontribusi di fandom Megami Tensei ^_^ Sebelumnya saya sempat beberapa kali mengisi di Naruto, Fairy Tail dan Digimon. kARYA ini akan saya COMPLETE-kan insya allah minggu depan. Semoga karya ini bisa menjadi awal dari hubungan kita semua :)**

**Terakhir, Salam Kenal semuanya, _Yoroshiku Onegaisimashu _^_^**

**(I H.O.P.E 4 Y.O.U.R. R.E.V.I.E.W)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SUMMARY:Terlupakan, itu bukan masalah/ Melupakan diri sendiri? Itu lebih dari musibah/'Aku Kesepian'/'Kenapa menangis?'/YosukexChie/FIRST Publishing in Megami Tensei FANDOM/Romance & little piece of Drama/RnR?**_

_._

_._

_._

**DISCLAIMER: ATLUS**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan**

**For Second time i say, I'm not achieve anything from this fict, truly it just for fun ^_^**

* * *

Yosuke bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada matanya sendiri. Sekali kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya, ingin memastikan. Namun celaka, ternyata objek yang dipandangnya malah murka.

Chie menggembungkan pipinya, _"Heh,_ apa yang kau bayangkan, _Hentai?"_

Belum sempat menjawab, telinga Yosuke keburu tertarik ke atas. Chie menjewer tanpa ampun lelaki itu,

"A-aduuh... S-Satonaka sakit, _-Auch!"_

Chie menarik keras ujung kuping Yosuke, membuatnya nyaris berteriak. Yosuke mengelus-ngelus kesal kupingnya yang memerah memar. _Sialan, _batinnya. _Meski mau jalan-jalan masih tetap saja Tsunde-_

_-Eh? _

Yosuke berhenti mengelus kupingnya, dipikirnya Chie akan berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan sekian omelan. Kalau sudah seperti itu biasanya Yosuke akan berpura-pura tidak dengar saja. Itu lebih baik daripada membuat telinganya bengkak karena omelan cerewet. Namun ternyata tidak. Chie malah berdiri gugup dengan kedua tangan dibelakang pinggang, mungkin memegang tas. Namun bukan itu yang Yosuke lihat, namun_ rona merah pipi _itu. Barusan ketika dia mengetuk pintu sudah cukup mendebarkan jantungnya, namun sekarang justru lebih-lebih lagi. Rona merah itu manis alami, mewarnai pipi Chie dengan bumbu romansa luar biasa.

Padahal Chie tidak memberikan gubahan apapun pada gaya fashionnya, menggunakan _tank top_ hijau favoritnya, menampilkan sedikit bagian dari _dalaman _ gadis itu. Celana pendek, jauh di atas paha. Berwarna Ungu muda. Aksesoris yang dipakainya pun hanya kalung dan gelang manik. Murah boleh dikata. Orang sekedar lewat mungkin bakal bilang _'tidak menarik!'_

Namun _benarkah?_

Chie terlihat benar-benar gugup, kakinya bergoyang-goyang. Sebetulnya Chie merasa kurang _pantas _jalan dengan _Junes no O__u__ji. _Itu saja yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Mereka memang sudah kenal hampir dua tahun ini. Namun jalan bareng?

Jangan ditanya, Chie tidak pernah membayangkan. Yosuke memang 'hanya' juga memakai baju sebagaimana dia. Selera _fashion_ yang mungkin Chie sudah hafal luar kepala, dengan headphone di lehernya. Namun toh tetap saja, aura seorang pangeran _Junes_ telah memancar dari diri Yosuke.

Chie menelan ludah, diberanikannya mendongak ke arah Yosuke,

_"Ne, Hanamura, A-atashi o soba ni hazukashi janai?"_

Yosuke mendelik mendengarnya, lantas kemudian tertawa tergelak-gelak,

"Hahaha! Bicara apa kamu ini? Kenapa mesti malu?"

Yosuke menahan mati-matian tertawanya, membuat Chie menahan perempatan urat di dahinya.

"Hahaha-Hehe... Maaf-maaf, Hehehe..." Yosuke mengatur nafasnya kemudian, kemudian katanya,

"_Ore__ wa Chie__ ga kirei__ to omou__."_ Kalimat itu keluar secara _innocent, _ "Ada masalah?"

Mendengat jawaban tanpa dosa itu membuat wajah Chie panas bukan main. Namun Yosuke malah jadi kikuk, perubahan warna di pipi Chie tak diperhatikannya,

"_Hora,_ tunggu apa lagi?" Yosuke menyahut kemudian, "Kita jadi pergi nggak nih?"

Chie buru-buru menjawab,

"_H-Hai!"_

Chie berjalan kemudian, menyusul Yosuke yang berjalan setengah langkah lebih dahulu daripadanya, berjalan sejajar dengan lelaki itu. Beberapa langkah di depan gerbang, Yosuke perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, mendekati telapak tangan Chie lantas menggenggamnya lembut. Sentuhan itu mau tak mau mengagetkan Chie, membuatnya mendongak memandang lelaki itu. Namun yang dilihatnya bukan sebagaimana yang dia bayangkan. Bukannya tampang mesum yang dia dapat, namun justru senyum manis nan bahagia. Chie kikuk, dia menimbang ragu sedetik. Genggaman tangan Yosuke sukses mendebarkan jantungnya, namun memberikan rasa hangat tersendiri bagi Chie. Entah rasa apa itu, Chie juga tidak paham. Namun ia sadari kalau ia ingin merasakan rasa ini lebih lama, Chie tersenyum diam-diam, sebelum di detik berikutnya dia sudah membalas genggaman tangan Yosuke.

* * *

"_Whoaah! Sugoooi!"_

Chie sibuk mendecak kagum, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yosuke,

"_Darou?"_ Yosuke terkekeh, Chie sekali lagi hanya menggeleng penuh takjub.

"Aku tahu _banget_ kalau malam ini kamu ingin ngajak aku ke festival, tapi aku nggak pernah nyangka kalau festivalnya Festival_ Western_ begini." Chie nyerocos kegirangan, dia kembali mendecak kagum.

" Keren banget, Hanamura!"

Lelaki jabrik itu sekali lagi meringis renyah, membiarkan Chie terbuai dalam tawa. _Western Festival_ bukan berarti festival bertemakan 'Barat' saja bagi Chie. Barat, baginya adalah sumber kekayaan bela diri terbesar di dunia. Jadi, hari ini dia tidak akan hanya menikmati Kung-fu, namun semua aliran bela diri yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya!

Yosuke berkali-kali mendesah lega, Chie terlihat senang luar biasa. Bela diri sih, tentu saja hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari festival ini. Namun bagaimanapun, festival ini tetap luar biasa. Di kota ini bisa jadi festival sebesar ini hanya baru terlaksana sebanyak hitungan jari. Jadi wajar saja kalau keramaian hari ini sedemikian membludak, karena peminat Barat tentu saja jumlahnya luar biasa.

"T-Tunggu, Satonaka!"

Chie semangat sekali, baru di pintu masuk dia sudah nyaris berlari. Yosuke kewalahan mengejarnya, meliuk melintasi barisan orang dan lautan manusia.

"_Hanamura, Hayaku!"_

Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya, baru detik pertama dan sudah sebegini merepotkankah Chie? Chie memang tomboy, sporty dan selalu high spirit. Bukankah itu sebenarnya sudah masalah besar bagi Yosuke yang _easy going?_

Pikiran macam-macam itu sejenak melintas di otak Yosuke, namun senyuman manis dan tawa lebar di depannya keburu menghapusnya.

Ya, karena bagi Yosuke senyuman Chie adalah _segalanya._

"_Osh!"_

Yosuke berjalan mendekati Chie yang melambai-lambali girang, tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh pengunjung sekitar. Yosuke masa bodoh, melihat kegembiraan Chie seperti itu keramaian seperti ini bak sudah seperti milik mereka berdua.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, _dunia_ ini serasa milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Uhm..."

"Mau yang mana?"

Chie yang tengah membungkuk lantas berdiri, jemarinya masih diletakkan di ujung bibirnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari kedua gelang manik yang tengah dipajang di _display _ itu.

"Aku bingung."

Yosuke mendelikkan matanya, payah benar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dua-duanya _cute."_

Yosuke menepujk jidatnya, memandang pasrah pada Chie,

"Yang mana sih?"

"Yang ini, _trus _ yang ini."

Yosuke menimang-nimang, meski lelaki namun seleranya lumayan buat aksesoris. Satu gelang manik itu berhiaskan berlian mungil, yang satunya bermahkotakan permata perak putih cemerlang. Namun yang memang juga menangkap perhatian Yosuke adalah desain dan seni untaian gelang manik-manik itu. Menarik memang, dan dalam hati pun Yosuke setuju kalau kedua gelang manik itu, manis secara keseluruhan.

Yosuke sudah menentukan pilihannya, dia berdehem,

"Memangnya nggak bisa pilih salah satu, yah?"

Chie menoleh sebentar,

"Kayak kamu bisa memberikan opsi saja, Hanamura."

Yosuke gemas, melihat lelaki itu _gondok _membuat Chie tertawa lepas,

"Ya sudah, ambil dua-duanya saja."

Tawa Chie langsung berhenti, namun garis wajah Yosuke jelas tidak bercanda,

"Dua-duanya '_cute'_ kan?" Yosuke menjiplak kalimat Chie barusan, "Ambil aja dua-duanya kalau gitu."

"_S-So?"_ Chie jadi gugup, dia pura-pura berbalik melihat, namun diam-diam diliriknya gelang manik itu. Keruh sudah mukanya, harganya tidak sesuai benar untuk mahasiswa semester pertama. Bisa saja meski gelang manik-manik, namun batu alam penghias gelang itu ternyata murni.

Tiba-tiba Paman penjual gelang itu mengambil dua gelang itu, Chie bengong,

"Dibungkus?" kata Paman itu.

Yosuke menggeleng, "Nggak usah. _Thank you, Oo-chan!"_

Chie kaget, otaknya cepat mencerna.

"Eh, sudah dibayar?"

Namun pertanyaannya tidak digubris, alih-alih dijawab, Yosuke keburu menarik tangan Chie menjauh dari stand itu. Chie tetap bingung, ketika sempat menoleh ke Paman penjual manik-manik itu, orang tua itu hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke, selanjutnya ke mana?"

Yosuke bertanya pada Chie, membuatnya kemudian menimang. Bawaannya sudah banyak sekali, entah apa aja yang sudah dia beli, namun yang jelas cukup membuat tangan kanan-kiri Chie penuh. Yosuke sampai keheranan, karena setahu dia Chie bukan orang yang hobi belanja. Namun hari ini, sungguh hal yang tidak pernah disangka Yosuke bahwa Chie juga seorang gadis biasa yang sewaktu- waktu bisa _gila_ belanja! Mulai dari belanja manga action, aksesoris, dan yang pasti Blu-Ray Film Jackie Chan dan Jet Li _full episode!_

"Hanamura nggak capek?" Chie balik bertanya,

"Capek, yah? Hm... kalau dipikir-pikir kita sudah lebih dua jam sih jalan-jalan."

Chie mengangkat jam tangannya, jam sembilan lebih dua puluh satu menit

"Aku ingin makan _beefsteak._" Cetusnya.

"Heh, stik lagi?" Yosuke menaikkan alisnya, "Nggak mau coba yang lain?"

Chie menggeleng, "Yang lain sih banyak, tapi takutnya nggak suka. Aku kan nggak suka coba-coba,"

Yosuke berpikir, _benar juga._ Pikirnya,selera kuliner seorang yang tidak bisa masak bisa jadi memang _sedikit _ buruk.

"Ya sudah, aku punya opsi tempat makan stik enak di sini." Celetuk Yosuke.

"_He? Hontou?"_ Chie bertanya girang,

"_Yo__,__" _ Yosuke mengambil sekantong belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanan Chie, menyatukannya dengan bawaan miliknya di tangan kanan lantas mengamit tangan kanan Chie dengan telapak kirinya.

"_Iku."_

Chie mengangguk riang, lantas menyambut uluran genggaman itu. Menganyam kemudian jemarinya erat.

.

.

"_Go__c__hisou-sama"_

Chie menaruh pisau dan garpunya menyilang di piring stik, menyusul Yosuke yang sudah selesai daripadanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu menyeruput jusnya, kemudian memanggil Yosuke.

"Hanamura?"

"_Nani?"_

"...Terima kasih, ya."

Yosuke mengerling kemudian,

"_Domoo.." _ Jawabnya, "Lagipula nggak harus formal banget gitu, kan?"

Chie memainkan jarinya,

"Ya tetap saja aku harus terima kasih padamu, _Baka."_

Yosuke tertawa garing, membuat sedikit kesal pada Chie. Chie memandang menyeluruh pada pojok-pojok kafe_ Stik ini._ Ramai bukan main. Pilihan Yosuke tepat juga rupanya, stik yang barusan dimakan mereka berdua enak sekali.

"Oh, ya Hanamura, kok kamu tahu kalau di sini ada kafe stik enak?"

"Oh itu?" Hanamura menjawab santai, "Ini kan kafe cabang _Junes."_

"_He?" _Chie mendelik, merasa dikerjain. Yosuke mengangguk-angguk sambil nyengir memastikan,

"Iya, ini cabang baru. Menunya juga ada yang baru jadi kita launching di sini, hitung-hitung sponsor."

Chie menyadari sesuatu, dia spontan menutup mulutnya,

"J-jangan bilang kalau festival ini-"

Yosuke menghirup jusnya, "Aku ketua _EO-_nya."

Chie menahan kejutnya. Jawaban Yosuke luar biasa santai. Lelaki di depannya itu barusan berucap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Okay, dia memang anak pemilik _Junes,_ namun tolong dengarkan ini; Pemuda 19 tahun ini telah mengetuai sebuah _event organizer?_ Chie hanya bisa sibuk menggeleng-geleng kagum.

"_S-Sugoi..."_ Chie menelan ludah, membuat Yosuke tergelak.

"Haha! Kok jadi galau gitu sih? Biasa aja dong!" Gumamnya, "Sudah waktunya aku mulai memperhatikan hal yang besar, kalau cuman sekedar memikirkan administrasi dalam _Junes_ aku nggak bakal berkembang. Festival dan bazaar ini termasuk latihan buatku."

Yosuke berbicara panjang lebar, membuat Chie terperangah. Lelaki _hentai_ nan berisik ini ternyata diam-diam sudah membawa amanat besar. Maklum saja, toh _Junes_ adalah tempat bergembira seluruh masyarakat. Masih semuda ini, Yosuke sudah sedemikian sibuk dan bertanggung jawab.

Chie menekuk bibirnya,

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah-"

"–Itu lagi? Nggak usah dipikirkan banget, lah Satonaka." Yosuke memotong kalimat Chie. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku _yang _ ngatur. Mereka juga tahulah dimana _tempat_ mereka."

Chie berupaya mencerna kata-kata Yosuke,

"Cara bicaramu itu seperti sudah jadi bos saja."

Yosuke nyengir, "Doain dong biar jadi kenyataan."

Chie tertawa,

"_Arigatou, Hanamura."_

"_Yosuke."_ Sambar Yosuke. "Kita sudah kenal satu sama lain hampir lebih satu tahun, aku rasa kita tidak perlu canggung-canggungan lagi."

Chie menggoyangkan bahu, "Uhm, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"_Arigatou, Yosuke."_

Lelaki gondrong itu tersenyum lebar,

"_Do itashimashite, Chie."_

Mereka tertawa lepas, lalu ngobrol ngalur ngidul sana sini. Mengenang masa-masa gembira dan lara. Mengingat-ingat waktu lampau untuk mereka sekedar bercengkrama. _Tak_ terasa hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam. Mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka, berniat pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, Yosuke mengajak Chie ke suatu tempat. Chie menurut. Toh malam ini malam minggu. Di seluruh Jepang akan ramai sana sini hingga bahkan lebih tengah malam.

_Taman?_

Di sebuah tempat nan asri dikelingin pohon-pohon, Yosuke berhenti. Chie memperhatikan, lampu-lampu di sekeliling tempat ini barusan terang benderang, namun di sini justru temaram. Chie jadi gugup, tempat ini bukan main sepinya. Berbeda dengan yang dia bayangkan barusan. Tempat ini lebih cocok jadi tempat _berduaan_ daripada permainan.

_Apa tadi? Berduaan-?_

"Ini taman bermain milik _Junes._ Akan diresmikan besok pagi." Yosuke menjelaskan. Dia mengajak Chie duduk di salah satu bangku. "Nggak apa-apa kan kita mampir ke sini dulu?"

"_O-oh, s-so? D-Daijobu, haha.." _

Chie tertawa gugup, kemudian mengikuti. Dia duduk di sebelah Yosuke. Punggungnya langsung serasa panas dingin.

"Ini."

Chie menoleh getir,

"_He?"_

Chie melihat apa yang tengah diacungkan Yosuke. Kalung manik-manik itu. Yosuke kemudian menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan kalung manik bermahkotakan perak tengah melingkarinya.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Chie menurut saja, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun yang pasti dirinya sedang kacau bahkan untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Yosuke seakan-akan sudah mampu menghipnotisnya, membuat gadis itu terbuai untuk senantiasa mengikuti perintahnya.

Yosuke memasangkan gelang berhiaskan berlian itu itu pada lengan kiri Chie.

"Oke, selesai tuan putri. "

Chie tertawa,

"Jelek sekali gombalmu, Yosuke."

Yosuke cengengesan, Chie mengangkat tangannya ke muka. Di tengah temaram malam gelang manik itu cukup untuk memantulkan cahaya seadanya, membuatnya bersinar. _Cantik._

"Indahnya..."

Yosuke tersenyum lebar,

"Iya, kan?"

Chie tersenyum malu, rona merahnya di pipinya muncul perlahan. Terbiaskan tipis di minimnya cahaya bulan. Chie masih sibuk memandangi gelangnya itu tatkala menyadari sesuatu,

"Oh, ya Yosuke. Gelang yang satu lagi Yosuke yang pak-"

"–Chie tahu kenapa aku mengajak Chie jalan-jalan barusan?"

"Eh?"

Chie sontak bingung, pertanyaan itu terkesan mendadak. Chie menurunkan tangannya, raut wajah Yosuke yang barusan cengengesan seketika berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Eng... Kenapa kok tiba-tiba-" Chie bertanya gugup, namun dipotong.

"Aku nggak mau kamu sedih lagi."

Mendengar itu tak ayal Chie merasa tertohok, ingat dia kemudian kejadian tadi pagi. Sekilas dia mendongak ke arah Yosuke, namun tatapan mata itu terlalu tajam. Chie jadi kikuk. Dia menunduk.

"Tatap aku, _Chie."_

Chie tidak berani, dia justru semakin mengalihkan muka dari Yosuke. Tiba-tiba Yosuke merapatkan duduknya mendekati Chie, kemudian mengambil kedua telapak tangan gadis itu. Perbuatan itu otomatis menarik tubuh Chie berbalik padanya. Wajah Chie memerah betul ketika mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan sewarna milik Yosuke. Tatapan langsung itu menghentikan segenap gerakannya. Yosuke menggenggam telapak mungil Chie erat-erat di depan dada.

"Aku nggak bakal membuat kamu kesepian lagi, Chie. Aku janji." Yosuke bergumam mantap, "Aku nggak bakal pernah meninggalkan kamu, nggak bakal membiarkan kamu menangis, ataupun nggak bakal membuatmu lupa akan dirimu sendiri..."

Wajah Chie tiba-tiba memanas,

"... Aku ingin mengajakmu membangun sebuah _keluarga_ bahagia Chie..." Yosuke menarik nafas, pelan, ringan. Namun Chie justru merasa dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdegup tak keruan.

"... _Aishiteru, Chie."_

Lemas sudah badan Chie. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya lelaki ini akan _menembak-_nya dengan sebegitu mendadak seperti ini. Romantis mungkin tidak, namun keseriusan Yosuke membuat Chie sungguh pangling. Chie mungkin cewek tsundere, namun dia tetaplah _ wanita_ yang bisa memilah-milah. Yosuke selama ini _sahabatnya,_ seorang lelaki yang paling _mengerti _dirinya, seorang yang di waktu-waktu Chie mengadu padanya. Namun Chie terlalu takut, dia tidak siap, ini terlalu cepat. Tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin setetes melembabkan tubuhnya.

_Yosuke bilang mencintainya._

Mungkinkah Chie menolak?

Dua detik berlalu, Yosuke termangu menunggu. Chie menunduk sesenti, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk, berputar dalam dimensinya. Dia sudah terlalu terbuai untuk sekedar berpikir logis. Dia lelah bukan main.

Dan ketika itu, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, pelan. Chie menangis. Yosuke kaget, dibiarkannya Chie menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Yosuke, berupaya menghentikan tangisnya sendiri.

"_Maaf.. Yosuke..." _Chie terisak, "A-Aku sudah merusak _mood_ malam kita..."

Chie menangis sesenggukan, "Aku nggak pantas buat kamu, Yosuke... Kamu pangeran, aku jelata. Kamu berharkat, aku orang biasa..."

"...Meskipun kamu bilang _akan_ membahagiakan aku, aku nggak yakin aku bisa membalas sebaliknya..."

Chie semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Yosuke diam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata lantang,

" Siapa yang perduli semacam itu?"

Chie tersentak kaget, tangannya dijauhkan sesenti dari mukanya yang memucat karena tangis. Membuatnya mampu melihat Yosuke yang tengah menggeser dirinya lebih dekat. Mata Chie melebar, menyadari badan mereka yang tengah _menempel_ sedemikian rapat. Wajah Yosuke tinggal beberapa senti saja, nafas hangat harum itu menerpa wajah Chie. Membuatnya kaku di tempat.

Yosuke mengecup lembut bibir Chie.

Chie hendak berontak, namun tak bisa. Batinnya ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya sendiri tak bergerak. Air mata kembali mengalir setetes dari masing-masing pupilnya.

Yosuke menarik ciumannya yang sekurun dua detik itu,

"Kalau kamu nggak yakin, aku akan _meyakinkan_ kamu, Chie." Yosuke tergelak pelan,

"_Itta darou? Aishiteru_."

Chie belum sempat mencerna ataupun menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya sempat menahan isak tatkala Yosuke mencium bibirnya lagi. Sedetik diam, Chie kemudian membalas ciuman Yosuke. Tangisan itu kian meredup, tergantikan oleh raut keduanya yang memekat. Ayal-ayal membalas, Chie justru menarik kerah jaket Yosuke, membuat pagutan itu lebih dalam. Panas di bibir itu memancing Yosuke melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang pinggang Chie, memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu erat.

Semenit lebih berlalu, keduanya menarik wajah satu sama lain. Chie menunduk malu, wajahnya _blushing_ minta ampun.

"_I love you, Chie."_

Chie mendengus, namun gagap ala Tsundere itu membuat Yosuke tidak bisa berhenti tertawa,

"_I-I love you too, B-Baka."_

_(LOVE comes from the BOND)_

_-anonymous-_

**(END)**

* * *

**__****VOCAB:**

**_Ne, Hanamura, A-atashi o soba ni hazukashi janai?_**: Hei, Hanamura, n-nggak malu kan jalan bareng aku?

**_Ore_****_ wa Chie_****_ ga kirei_****_ to omou_**: Menurutku Chie cantik kok

**_Darou? _****:** Iya, kan?

**_Hanamura, Hayaku!_**** :** Hanamura, ayo cepat!

**_He? Hontou ni? _****:** Yang bener?

**_Itta darou? Aishiteru: _**I told you, i Love you ^/^

.

.

**_AN/_ Okay, dan chapter dua pun usai hingga di sini. Terima kasih untuk segenap yang sudah membaca, khususnya Aika-chan ^_^, _if not from your expressive feelling_, saya mungkin akan lambat-lambat mempublish ini.**

_Regards, _

_**Alp Arslan**_

**(REVIEW?)**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
